Sodor Railway Academy
by TheMillenniumWriter
Summary: Thomas and Friends Human AU: Come join with young Thomas as you can experience to what you have known all over again but hold up, some things might be a little different to this world than the one you know. Experience friendships building...exciting adventures...maybe catch a few feelings along the way...have a laugh or two. Who knows! This is Sodor Railway Academy! Current: Hiatus
1. Where It All Began

**Hello there! As you might see, this is my first ever fanfiction and as well a test to my knowledge of writing a "humanization" of a TV series and sets of movies/specials. Reviews are welcome and as well to constructive criticism. Don't want to find anything too negative. This story was formed by my inspiration from the following writers:**

 **twentyonesevenths and Trainmaster97, you two rock! (P.S. Don't be surprised if you find some elements from their own works. P.S.S there also might be elements to the actual series as well in terms of dialogue and/or actions but I'll try to keep it limited as possible.)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas and Friends!_  
** **Based on The Railway Series by: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry  
** **Based on the TV series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
_ _Written by TheMillenniumWriter_

It was a bright and shining day, not a single cloud formed in the sky above a little town which was formed in an area to what some people called, "The Mainland". Children played outside in the city's sidewalks without a care in the world as it was the summertime but the days of classes come closer and closer as it passes towards all.

While some children grew worried of what was about to pass, no one was as worried as the 15 year old, Thomas Billington.

The boy has black hair, it is a tiny bit messy but barely noticeable as it was combed, has blue eyes, he stands at the height of 5"5, and wore a teal t-shirt with letters "LBSC" across his shirt in the color yellow and sported a unbuttoned engine conductor's jacket on top of it in the same teal color but with 3 white lines across along with the buttons, including around the cuffs as the inside was colored gold yellow along with the cuffs and has the number 70 in regular yellow on his back. The jacket was given to him by his recently deceased father as a gift to him on his 15th birthday before he died months after and before summer began. Thomas also wore black khaki pants with a matching belt with a silver buckle and matching black running sneakers with red laces.

Thomas was expecting a letter to arrive to his home, a 3 story building where he, his mother, and his little twin sisters live by as he was sitting by the front steps outside as his sisters were watching through the window of the living room as shadows with the shades closed. The family lived near ground level.

* * *

Thomas tapped his left foot quite anxiously for his letter to arrive. You are probably wondering, "Why is Thomas getting so worked up over a letter?" Well, this letter that he is waiting for is a response from his dream school of the Sodor Railway Academy and he will be devastated if they won't accept him into their school.

He wanted to get into that school for 2 reasons, the first is that he always had a dream of being an engineer to a type of locomotive and the second is a little tribute to his father since he used to go there as well. Thomas wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't get in. That one letter could change his whole life.

* * *

Thomas sighed sadly once 2 hours passed and as he stood up to go back inside the house, he heard a screech of a car. But it wasn't just a car, it was the mail truck! Thomas gasped in surprised when he turned and smiled but lowered it in nervousness. "Oh boy, this could be it...it's now or never!" thought Thomas as the mailman came over and looked through his mailbag with a smile then lifted out a gold colored envelope, "Letter for Thomas Billington." the mailman said.

"You're looking at him." Thomas responded as he was handed the gold envelope. The mailman left once he gave the letter. Thomas entered back inside his house with small beads of sweat on his face and he opened the letter. After minutes of reading, he beamed and cheered. "Yes! Yes! I did it! I did it! I got in! *laughs* I got in!" said the cheerful boy.

Two girls came in from the living room, it was Thomas' little twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel. They both look the same as they wore matching orange and brown dresses, socks, and gray shoes along with their brown eyes and hair but Annie has her's in pigtails while Clarabel has her's go straight down. "What is it Thomas?" the two asked at the same time as they looked up to him, "I got in the Sodor Railway Academy! I did my promise proud for our father." said Thomas but as he said that, his mother came in and she made a smile as she hugged her son when she heard the news, "Thomas, I am so proud of you to do that for your father. If he was here, he would say the same." she said a little tearful of mentioning her deceased husband, Thomas hugged back to her, a bit tearful as well, "I know mom, he would say that if was still with us." They soon let go, "I'll go prepare food for your trip while you get ready. When is it?" asked Thomas' mother.

Thomas looked back to his letter, "In 1 week. The boat leaves to the Island of Sodor before the start of September."

"Hmm...well, you better go get that ticket. You don't want to be far behind son." lightly laughed the woman.

"Way ahead of you mother, I already got my ticket in case I got accepted and...I was also prepared to rip it in case I wasn't." finished Thomas as he rubbed his arm with a nervous smile. He soon felt something touch is sides as it was Annie and Clarabel hugging him. "Well, it was a good thing you didn't rip up the ticket..." started Annie, "...Because if you did, we wouldn't like to see big brother very sad." finished Clarabel, Thomas went down and hugged his sisters, "I'm really going to miss you girls." said Thomas emotionally.

"Us too Thomas." said the twins.

* * *

A week passed and everyone arrived to the dock for the boat to Sodor, Thomas has his suitcase ready and he has pieces of his family inside it for him to remember them by. A locket was inside with a picture of himself, Annie, Clarabel, his mother, and his father before he died. It was given from his mother. Also, there was two small matching handmade female rag dolls holding hands and the two represented and was given by Annie and Clarabel. A group hug was formed between them and as soon as they let go, Thomas entered the boat as he sees his mom and sisters sadly waving goodbye to him with soft smiles and did the same as the boat left the dock and into open waters.

"Next up...the Island of Sodor." he said to himself with excitement.


	2. The Three Sodor Students Part 1

**Hello again! Sorry if it confuses you but as you might know, I am new here so I was constantly making edits for the first chapter so I can get it right and learn. That is why you probably saw multiple changes throughout yesterday. And sorry if it's taking long but I usually have classes in the mornings but I'm free for the rest of the day to do stuff but it's at a limit during the weekdays but not weekends except Sundays so I can get some sleep. I hope you understand.**

 **Right now, we're going straight out "The Railway Series" out of this chapter! It's all about the "The Three Railway Engines"! Or should I say, "The Three Sodor Students"! As always, reviews are welcome and always keep an eye out if there is something strange in the chapter. Like a misunderstood joke or a bad one for example. Constructive criticism is okay and helping out is awesome. (P.S. there might be some unimportant OCs as well. P.S.S to make this authentic, there are no numbers on the students yet only Thomas.) Enjoy the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas and Friends!**_

* * *

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
Written by: TheMillenniumWriter  
Part 1: Edward's Day Out_

It was the day after Thomas had left the Mainland for the Island of Sodor so he can get his teachings over at the Sodor Railway Academy. But what he hadn't known was that the school year had started without him...a few days late for Thomas even...

At the island, it was the first day of the school year. The school was grand looking, multiple campuses throughout the yard full of students, some trees covered the grounds and at the center toward the front entrance was a statue of the headmaster and the head of the railway as well, some called him "The Fat Controller" but his name is Sir Topham Hatt, he is holding a book with a model of a wooden steam engine on top of it but the whole statue was made of stone. At the back of the school, there was a fenced rail yard for locomotives. This year was something special for everyone but it wasn't told yet.

* * *

This is where we are met with an intelligent fellow that averaged a size at 5"7 but he is older than the rest of the students at the academy as a Junior but he still has much to learn. Sitting with his back on the statue with a sad expression is a 17 year old boy named Edward Pettigrew. The boy has smoothly combed brown hair, blue eyes, and he also worn glasses over them. He wore a buttoned up blue school uniform with red and yellow outlines and he also has a special pocket protector on the left side of his uniform suit and on the inside, was a tucked in, white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and sported a red business tie. On his lower half was black khakis, a belt with a silver buckle and smart black shoes.

Edward may be the smartest out of everyone but he also quite sensitive and many students even at his own grade level, teased him about his height.

Edward sighed, "It may be my 3rd year here but...as always, I'm being teased once more by other students..." and soon enough a pair of shadows loomed over Edward, two male students, Sophomores, loomed over him equally at the tall height of 5"10 and at the ages of 16, quite strange for young students and the two have strong but lightly fit looking bodies. They both have the same uniform as Edward but with no pocket protectors and the student on Edward's right was wearing the color green.

"Hello, Pettigrew. It's nice to see you again." spoke the one in blue with a smug tone, he has black combed hair, dark blue eyes, and a type of face that look sculpted to make him look important, "What do you want Gordon?" said Edward with an uninterested look on his face combined with his sad expression, "Ha! Please, only important people like me could say my name, call me by last name as _Mr._ Gresley."

"I'm seriously not gonna call you that Gordon. Now what is it?" said Edward wanting to get this conversation over with.

"I am here to inform you that there is no way during our mixed class this year, which is a new addition to the system, the teacher nor anyone else in this academy is going to pick you to do anything around here like heavy lifting. They would need strong students like me and my friend, _Mr._ Henry Stanier." boasted Gordon as he pointed his left thumb at himself and Henry, a short haired dark blonde boy with green eyes making a smug smile but he also quite sensitive secretly as he felt sorry for Edward deeply. Edward sighed and looked down at the ground sadly.

* * *

The school bell rang and all 3 went off rushing to get to class with their belongings. They got there to the classroom before the 2nd bell rang, which signaled as being late. The room has a little bit of students, Gordon and Henry sat next to each other at the middle and Edward sat at the near front at the 2nd row behind an empty seat. Gordon and Henry were confused to why there was an empty seat next to them as well. Soon, all 3 were confused to why this room was nearly empty this year.

The teacher arrived in the room, "Hello students. My name is Mr. Porter. I will be your teacher for this year, I hope that we can all enjoy each other's company." said Mr. Porter, a young 26 year old man as he writes his name on the board but he then notices Edward in his sad expression with his arms and his head on top of it on his desk, he had the boy last year and it was great to see him again this year in a mixed grade class. Gordon and Henry were now chatting as the class hasn't started yet.

Mr. Porter went over to Edward with a smile, "Nice to you again Edward."

Edward looked up but still sad, "Nice to see you too Mr. Porter."

"Hey, what's the matter? You can tell me. You are my most trusted student last year." replied Porter with a caring look.

"It's just, ever since I came to this academy, every other student is bigger than me and stronger than me. I get picked on a lot for it. But as well, I never get the chance to have some duties or small jobs here at the school. I'm always here in the classroom, just learning. It would be great to prove my worth and it would be a nice change." explained Edward.

* * *

Mr. Porter nodded and went back to his desk and thought up a plan. For the next few minutes during a lesson, he looked at the back of the room and saw 5 connected carts full of old history books that are needed to be taken away back to the school library. He put his plan into action, "Oh, how ridiculous of me. I forgot to take back the previous teacher's history books back to the library!" he acted out, Gordon and Henry looked at each other with grins and lifted their hands, "We'll do it!" they said, Porter acknowledged them but he turned to Edward, "Hey Mr. Pettigrew, do you mind taking the carts full of books back to the library for me?" he asked as Edward heard and lifted his head in surprise and Porter gave him a smile and one friendly wink from his left eye.

Edward smiled, "Yes! Thank you, Mr. Porter!" and he got up and went to the back of the room and pushed the carts out of the room while Gordon and Henry became cross from being left behind.

"Don't forget about the hall pass!" called out Mr. Porter and he sees the pass gone and chuckled, "Responsible as always."

Throughout the trip, Edward saw some students in the halls, surprised to see him pushing 5 heavy carts full of old history books _and_ out of his classroom. This made his face form a even larger grin. "Haha! This is great! I'm finally proving my worth now! I may be older, shorter, and smarter than them but I can be just as strong as everyone else!" thought Edward happily as he pushed the carts with his own strength and raced along the halls to the library.

Later on, Edward was back in class but when the day was done, Mr. Porter was thinking about sending him out again, having Edward beam with pride as his glasses shone from the classroom windows by the sunlight as he went out going back to his dorm, strangely with four beds, for some sleep.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I** ** _really_** **wanted to be authentic, even with characters heights lol.**


	3. The Three Sodor Students Part 2

**Welcome to another chapter of this fanfic! Because this time, a new character comes in! (Attempt to make 2 chapters in one day failed.) Also, as you might notice, I may have taken bits and pieces of _TAF: The Adventure Begins_ and put my own little those that are confused about the carts, no they aren't on tracks, they are on regular wheels and there are two types, push carts and pull carts. The pull carts have little handles at the front for controlling the entire thing to the user's desire of direction, it also makes for good exercise lol. For push carts, think of it like the shopping carts but less annoying and much easier to tight turns. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: *You know the drill***

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
Written by: TheMillenniumWriter  
Part 2: Edward and Gordon / The New Student_

The next day, it was time for everyone to get up and get back to class but not before heading into the cafeteria for some breakfast first. Edward was at his seat, wondering to what Mr. Porter would get him to do today since he finally got his big break yesterday. He couldn't wait for it. As soon as the bell rings, he got up and went to class. Once Edward got to the room, he was being blocked by Gordon. "You thought that it was fun that you got to go out of class yesterday huh? Well, your fun was purely laughable at best Edward because guess what? You get to watch _me_ in the afternoon as I rush through the halls with carts full of amazing trophies, funded by the academy. To me, they are equally as important as a grand express train with passengers which one day I will gladly take over when I get my own engine and take the mainline by storm and set records on this island!" spoke Gordon proudly, "That is why today, I prepared my new running shoes for this run."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Gordon, every time that you boast about something, things go wrong in the end." laughed Edward.

"Laugh now little Edward, but I assure you, it won't happen. I'm the most important student that this school has ever seen! It will be a splendid sight for you and then a Junior student will look up to me. " spoke Gordon in a serious tone but made a smirk as he headed for his desk next to Henry.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk and as soon as he sat, Mr. Porter came in, "Hello students! Looks like it's day two to our school year. But guess what? I have been informed that we will receive a new student in our classroom!"

* * *

This has gotten everyone surprised, "A new student?" said Edward, "What do you mean? We weren't informed of this!" said Henry, "Eh, another student to brag at." muttered Gordon with a smug smile on his face.

Soon, everyone turned to the door as they heard it open and soon a 5"8, 16 year old Sophomore boy with gel covered spiky black hair, red eyes with dark shades covering over them, his attire is all black clothing but with a black vest with red outlines on top of the shirt and he wears sneakers with red laces, it also includes a red belt holding up his black jeans. The kid smirked and chuckled proudly to the classmates and teacher. As the teacher saw who it was, he groaned in frustration.

"Hello, Mr. Porter! Happy to see me again?" joked the teen.

"Please tell me that this is a nightmare..." said Porter softly, "Nope! This is as real as you can get!" answered the boy with a wide smirk as he went to the desk, trying hard to look cool.

"Ugh...great." Porter said sarcastically, the boy went in front of the desk and stood with a proud smirk as Porter announced, "Everyone, this is your new student...*sighs* James Hughes."

"That's right! All of you wannabees should bask in my glory as I go ahead and surpass to what you failed so hard at. What you can do, I can do _wayyyy_ better! I mean come on, my hair is already better than all of yours." boasted James as he styled his hair to keep it spiked and then he looks at Edward, "Hey you, aren't you a little _short_ to be here?" he chuckled and crossed his arms, "Freshman don't belong in the same room as me."

"Freshman?!" exclaimed Edward in surprise and became cross.

Gordon whispered to Henry, "I'm beginning to like this guy already...but I'm not putting my hopes up, he's _such_ a try-hard."

Edward stood up with an angered look, "I'll have you know that I'm no Freshman! I'm a grade higher up than yours!"

"Wwooww..." said James sarcastic awe, "The world's smallest Junior! Now I _do_ have to give you the right to teach me manners..." he paused when Edward smiled, James continued, "Oh wait, I don't have to!" James cackled as he went to his seat, which is next to Gordon and Henry. Edward sat back down fuming because of James.

* * *

Gordon and Henry looked at James with raised eyebrows and then looked at each other, Gordon spoke quietly to Henry who listened, "I think we could have a dynamic here..." Henry agreed to Gordon's statement. Gordon turned to James, "Why hello James. I must say that was...ehh...quite a show you put up at the front of the classroom...my name is Gordon Gresley." "And my name is Henry Stanier." said Henry. "Nice to meet you two as well." said James and he looked back to Edward, "Who's he anyway?" "Oh, him? That's Edward Pettigrew. A weakling in our ranks despite that he's a grade higher than us three. He's definitely not as important as us. At least not as important than me." said Gordan as he said quietly on that last one.

"Pfft. He thinks he's smarter and better than me? Ha! I'll show him!" said James.

It was later on, Gordon looked at the clock and raised his hand with a smug smile, "Excuse me, Mr. Porter. I have a given assignment that I need to do, made by the headmaster himself."

"Of course Gordon." said Mr. Porter as he went back to the lesson as Gordon went on out importantly while looking at Edward, "Goodbye little Edward, look out for me after class."

Edward sighed in dissatisfaction from Gordon and after class, he was helping out other teachers taking out empty and old desks outside in the hall for the custodians to throw out to the trash but it was then, he heard angered mumbling as he was about to go back in a classroom for more desks. Edward turned behind him to see Gordon in front pulling 10 connected carts full of machinery for engines. To Edward, it looks funny in 2 ways. It makes Gordon look like a locomotive and it was a way of revenge, also proving that his advice was correct about Gordon's boasting.

* * *

"Carts full of parts...carts full of _parts_! I wasn't born to do this! The shame of it! Oh the SHAME!" said the distraught Gordon as he finally saw Edward chuckling to himself and he stopped beside him.

"Oh, you wouldn't be laughing if you were in this position little Edward!" shouted Gordon.

"On the contrary, I really wouldn't mind it. It's still hard work. I don't know why you wouldn't like to pull carts full of items." said Edward.

"An important student like me shouldn't be doing such horrid jobs like this!" groaned Gresley.

"Seriously? It couldn't be _that_ bad." said Edward.

"Well, it is! Thankfully, I wouldn't be doing this for long, not after the newest student gets here." Gordon said after moving out.

Edwards eyes grew wide and as he was about to follow, he bumped into a desk that a teacher placed on his left side, he now went around it and followed Gordon. "What? New student?! What do you mean new student?! We already have one!"

"Well, as I was going to get...ugh...this...I heard headmaster Hatt talking to his assistant about the new student, a Freshman, becoming very late to get here because his ship to get to the island broke down." explained Gordon.

Edward couldn't help but feel sorry for the new guy.

"But I have to admit, our current one, even though that I like his attitude, he still too small to reach me and Henry's level or to be a good student. Heck, he thinks that an engine with wooden brake blocks is the greatest thing in the world! Ha!" chuckled Gordon.

At a cross section in the hall, James heard what he said and went in front of the two with 5 carts full of new books for the teachers and stopped to call out, "Hey! I'm not small here! Look who you're talking to!"

It caused the two to become surprised and stopped immediately, Gordon growled, "James..."

"Come on, I may not be bigger than you but I'm still bigger than the shrimp Junior next to you! Hehe." said James, "Also, there is nothing wrong with wooden brake blocks on an engine."

"Unless they could go catch fire, you imbecile." said Gordon with a stoic look, "Now keep on moving James, you're getting in my way."

James gave a frustrated look and kept on going and looks back to a window to see Gordon go and shouted, "When I get my engine, if it has wooden brake blocks, they won't catch fire!"

* * *

Gordon hated junk carts especially when it involves that steep hall that he's heading towards. "Oh, great. Here we go..." groaned Gresley and he begins to go walking up, suddenly the carts became heavier and heavier every time, gravity was in control. "Why is there even a hallway like this?! Who the heck designed this school?!" groaned Gordon loudly and he soon stopped, "Ugh! That's it! I give up!"

A teacher close by heard him and went towards him, "Mr. Gresley? What are up to now?" the teacher said and sees his carts, "Seriously? You're not even trying!" Gordon scoffed, "Well, these carts that I have here are holding me back! If it was either the carts full of sports equipment or the trophies, I wouldn't be here." said Gordon. The teacher's head shook side to side in dissatisfaction and went back to the classroom for the intercom to talk to the headmaster...Sir Topham Hatt.

* * *

Headmaster Hatt answered the intercom, "Hello?" "Uh sir? Mr. Gresley is having another one of his "I'm important" complaints again and he's stuck at the abnormal hall. "Oh dear, not again...but for him being stuck, I'll see to it at once." Hatt hung up and thought about what to do and got an idea.

Edward was outside studying up on his knowledge of locomotives and soon a shadow loomed over him and he sighed if it was another student like Henry, Gordon, or James. So, he bet it was James.

"What do you want James..." he paused in surprise and shock when he looked up, "Ahh! Headmaster Hatt!" he quickly got up, "Hello Mr. Pettigrew, I'm afraid that your classmate, Mr. Gresley is stuck at the abnormal hallway with his cart job, I believe that he needs your help."

"My help? Are you sure headmaster? Gordon is not one that would want help willingly." said Edward.

"Never mind about how Mr. Gresley thinks. Just go on ahead." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

"I'll do my best headmaster!" Edward said and he grabbed his stuff and ran to find Gordon.

* * *

Later on, Gordon slowly went back down to the bottom just as Edward arrives, "Well, looks like big Gordon, the "most important student" needs some help from the "smallest" student, eh? No worries, I'm here to push you all the way up!"

"Yep, this is failure." said Gordon to himself, "Edward whatever you are about to do, it will never work in a million years! You have no use at all! Someone small like you cannot be able to push _me_."

"Oh come on! Can you at _least_ be grateful that I'm even helping you?! Hmmph!" said Edward as he begins to push the back end of the line of carts, he was barely moving them, much to his difficulty. "Come on Gordon! At LEAST try!"

"Alright, alright fine!" said Gordon and he began to move himself but again, the weight from the parts was giving him problems as well. Soon, the two teens began to work together, slowly but steady up the upscale floors of the steep hallway.

"Grrr...I-I can't do it! I just can't do it!" cried out Gordon, "Don't worry, we can do it! We can overcome this!" said Edward trying to brighten up the situation as they climbed. But later on, Gordon surprisingly sees the top and smiled then laughed proudly, "Haha! I've done it! YES! I've done it!" and soon after, he used his fast running speed to go down the abnormal hallway and to outrun the carts and sped through the halls. Edward becomes surprised and tries to chase him down.

"Gordon! GORDON WAIT!" Edward shouted, "Darn these shiny shoes! GORDON!"

Gordon didn't hear Edward once as he was laughing all the through the halls with his tremendous speed. Edward was panting hard as he made a stop and adjusted his glasses, "He...he...*phew* he didn't even give a "thank you" to me, even through all that. In the end, all he thinks about is himself! He thinks he succeeded on his own! So selfish!" he soon sees the water fountain and had a long, long drink of water.


	4. The Three Sodor Students Part 3

**Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism! (Just so you know before you read, the bus driver is NOT Bertie. TAF timeline is a bit altered to fit this story.)**

 **Replies to reviews that I can't reply to: Boss Train (Guest): I read what you said about Mr. Porter and I already knew about that, I just added him to fill some voids like that. Hence him acting as Edward's "driver and fireman" and somewhere beyond for others. He's still small in roles though so, he's unimportant to me.**

 **Update: (2/20-21/2016) Sorry for taking so long, there was a few time delays with the writing yesterday and I had to leave a bit in the morning and until 2:36 p.m. EST and left again for other business and by the time I got home, I finally completed it!**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: *You know the drill***

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
Written by: TheMillenniumWriter  
Part 3: The Arrival / The Sad Story of Henry w/ Edward, Gordon and Henry_

At the same time of Edward already being done with Gordon and taking a long drink in the hall, at the Sodor docks at Brendam, a boat had just arrived to the island. The passengers got off the ship to the flat, solid ground and to the noises of hard work by the sea. There was one that was especially excited for this trip, it was Thomas! He has finally arrived after that bothersome trip out at sea. He probably figured that the school year had started already without him because of his ship breaking down but it was up and running again and he didn't care one bit. He was glad to finally arrive.

He soon spotted a steam engine coming from around the bend as it was just a regular dark colored mixed traffic engine, a LNER B12 with coaches, it gave off steam and blew it's whistle loudly. "ALL ABOARD!" cried the conductor, Thomas and the other passengers got in the coaches and headed for Knapford Station as the train went along the line a little bit later. A few hours passed, while in the train, Thomas sees the sun beginning to come down. It seems that he will have to start school tomorrow once again.

"Oh, bother! Another day lost while I'm not in the academy yet." Thomas said with frustration, "What is with this horrible luck that I'm having on me? It's like life is trying to prevent me from going to the academy." Thomas soon looks out the window and sees the station ahead, "Finally! I'd rather be the engineer, not a passenger. Even though they are the most important to a railway." Thomas said and as the train stopped, he got off in order to find a bus to ride in. He saw no buses around the area.

Thomas sighed, "Well, looks like I have to find someplace to sleep for the night." He soon finds the ticket master at the ticket booth and decides to ask him, "Excuse me?" asked Thomas as the man sees him, "Oh, what do you need kid?" "Do you know where I can find a hotel anywhere around here?" "Hmm...I think there is one down the block to my right behind the station." "Thank you!" and Thomas left running with his belongings. "Hmm...I have a good feeling about that kid." said the ticket master.

* * *

Tomorrow morning after sleeping at the hotel and before dawn breaks, Thomas soon spots a bus by the front of the station and went after it, "Hold up! Wait for me!" he called out and entered inside. "Where to?" said the bus driver, "Sodor Railway Academy, please." said Thomas as he paid the driver and off he and the passengers went into the countryside. Thomas thought that the island was quite beautiful and he had been living in the city in the Mainland for most of his life. He wishes that his family was here so they can experience it too like he was doing. Him thinking that made him feel homesick for a bit.

A few hours later, he gets out of the bus and looks in awe to the school in front of him, he looked at the time from his watch and saw that it was 7:10 A.M. , a Wednesday. He was early but he still sees other students walking about in the grounds. He walked in with wonder in his blue eyes.

"I...I can't believe it. I'm here! I'm actually here! I'm going to do my father proud for being here..." said Thomas. As he walked through the grounds, students were surprised to what he was wearing and how short he was. He was just as short as a girl student but some girls were a little bit taller than him around here! He had just arrived and he has already beaten the record for shortest student, which the current holder was Edward and Thomas didn't even know it!

Unknown to Thomas, he runs into Sir Topham Hatt as he was looking at the scenery, "Oh my! Do you mind watch-" paused Hatt and looked at the boy, Thomas looked at him with a nervous look, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Thomas.

"Hmm...who are you young lad?" asked Hatt.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Billington. I'm a new student that just arrived to the island. Are you a teacher here sir?" said Thomas.

"Teacher?" laughed Hatt, " So, you must be that student that had the boat that broke down at sea and no, my dear boy. For I am your headmaster, Sir Topham Hatt!"

"What?! Then I'm really sorry for bumping into you sir! I don't want to be a bother to you on my first day."

"Not at all Thomas." he paused, "Hmm...you are actually the first male student that I spoke to without adding "Mr." with your last name. I feel that you will be a grand addition to our roster of students. Now follow me so I can prepare for your classroom and your dorm."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" said Thomas as he followed Headmaster Hatt, "Also, a dorm headmaster?"

"Yes, every student lives at this academy in order to ensure their learning time, relaxation, and no hassle to getting on the bus from home, to school and back." he explained, "Also, I must warn you, some halls in this school can be a tad strange."

"I understand." answered Thomas but he wasn't sure to what his headmaster meant.

After a few pieces of paperwork to sign at Hatt's office, Thomas was given his dorm number, his classroom and Thomas headed there now.

* * *

Two out of the four students were there early in the classroom as Mr. Porter kept watch, waiting for everyone to arrive. Those two students were Edward and James. Mr. Porter heard a knock on the door, "Huh, I wonder who that could be? I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it's Gordon and Henry." said Mr. Porter.

As he opened, he was surprised that no one was there, he soon heard a voice. "Uh, down here." Porter looked down to see Thomas with his eyebrow raised, "Oh, hello there. Never seen you before. What's your name?"

"I'm Thomas. Thomas Billington." Thomas said with a smile.

"Glad to meet you Thomas. Shouldn't you be heading to your class?" Porter asked.

"This _is_ my class!" he answered.

"Oh! Well, come in! I'm your teacher, Mr. Porter. "Porter said as he let in Thomas.

"Thanks you, Mr. Porter!" said Thomas as he went in and as he did, both Edward and James saw him.

"Hey! You're the new student that I heard about!" said Edward, "The kid's name is Thomas Billington." said Mr. Porter.

"Nice to know Mr. Porter." Edward replied to the teacher and had his gaze on Thomas, "My name is Edward Pettigrew."

James was just looking in awe at Thomas and he shifted his eyes to Edward and did it repeatedly until he bursts out laughing, "Oh man! This is TOO good! The new kid is more smaller than you Edward! I think he broke your record!" "Record? What record?" said Thomas naively.

Edward sighed, "Before you came to this school, I was labeled as "Shortest Student" and as well, I'm a Junior currently, which made it worse. That means to everyone else, you will be mocked, teased, and also be put down by others." Thomas listened carefully and he was surprised that Edward is a Junior and nearly the same height as himself. Thomas turns to James looking cross and turns back to Edward, "Then who's he?" "That's James Hughes...he's also new. He came to this class before you did like, by a day. He can be good...I think...but he's full of vanity about his hair and his looks and he can be quite boastful. Like _other_ ones that I know."

"Like who?" asked Thomas and suddenly two figures came from behind him when Mr. Porter went back to his desk.

"Him but his friend in green, not so much." Edward said in a dull tone as he points behind Thomas, "Who is this supposed to be?" said Gordon looking down on him with Henry on his right. Thomas turned and yelped nervously to the two 5"10 students, "Look at him! He's so tiny!" said Gordon with a smug grin, "The surprising part about the two and James is that they are Sophomores." said Edward, "What?! Sophomores?!" shouted Thomas, "As you might not know, I'm Gordon Gresley, the student on my right is Henry Stanier. You, as a Freshman, should do everything I say." said Gordon, "No he doesn't Gordon!" shouted Edward, "Also he's the new student! Treat him with respect!"

"I don't just _give_ respect, little Edward. Besides, this kid doesn't deserve it. I believe that the headmaster has made a terrible mistake. I was expecting that he would choose someone more useful for this academy." said Gordon. As Thomas looked up at Gordon, he gave a cheeky smile, "For your information, "Mr. All Brawn and No Brains", even though that I'm not bigger than you, I am still a hard worker ever since last year in middle school when I was still in the Mainland. I _can_ be a useful student around here!"

Gordon looked cross at Thomas, "The only way that you can be useful around here is by fetching my assigned physical work to me and you can just be here and talk all you like. Maybe if you are lucky enough to stick around in this academy, you might catch me rushing past you in the halls with my important work as I am the most important student in the academy." he paused with a smirk, "That will be a fine sight for you..."Tiny Thomas"."

Soon, Gordon and Henry went past Thomas to sit next to James at their desks.

Edward sighed, "Don't mind him Thomas, he's always like this." "Don't worry Edward. I'll keep a sharp eye on him, eh, Gordon...was it?" said Thomas and Edward nodded.

Thomas proceeded to sit at his desk in front of Edward, he scanned around the room. It was 4 by 6 amounts of desks. 4 desks on each of the 6 rows if one needed ore detail, Thomas noticed something. The first row was empty while he and Edward occupied the second, the third row was empty, James occupied the third seat in the fourth row and it included Gordon and Henry next to him with the fifth and sixth rows. There were not many students here.

Finally, Mr. Porter went on to start the lesson.

* * *

Later on, Mr. Porter had gave Edward his assignment to teach Thomas on what he should do around the academy, which he agreed to do. As well, Thomas, being new around here, didn't really expect this at all. For some jobs, he had to push or pull carts as if he was being a locomotive himself. He had never done that type of stuff before on the Mainland. This is when he realized to what Gordon was saying to him before. To Thomas, he thought maybe this was a way to train himself before he becomes an engineer to a engine. A lot of those times...he made many, many mistakes and mishaps but he was still learning but at the same time, it was going well within time.

At lunchtime, both Thomas and Edward were at the cafeteria with their lunches, students were everywhere. But one obviously stuck out the most...Gordon. He was sleeping at his table by himself.

Thomas and Edward were walking towards him until Edward noticed that Thomas stopped and gave a cheeky look. Thomas whispered to Edward, "Hey, watch this." Edward watched with his eyebrow raised as Thomas tiptoed to Gordon,"Huh?"

Soon, Thomas took out something out of his shirt and it was on his neck, it was a gold whistle with two holes that he can blow with but it was shaped like an engine's whistle, Thomas giggled and took a breath and blew on it twice on Gordon's left ear. The noise startled the guy.

"AAH! AH! Wha-What?!" spluttered Gordon and he soon sees Thomas, "Wake up lazybones! Why don't you be a hard working student like me?" Thomas said cheekily and he went off to his seat laughing and Edward couldn't help but laugh too.

Gordon growled at that ridiculous prank that the Freshman made.

* * *

As the two got to their seats, Edward couldn't help but ask, "Hey Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing those clothes? "LBSC"? #70? What?"

"Oh, this is my dad's old conductor jacket. He used to be a conductor but he customized it when he became an engineer. He gave it to me on my 15th birthday. He...passed away months after and before this year's summer break." said Thomas with a smile but it turned to a sad look, "LBSC stands for London, Brighton, and South Coast. He used to work at that railway. As well, he used to come to this academy before he got that job. That is why I'm here. He had a E2 tank engine. That is why there's a "70" on the back of this jacket. It's his engine's number. I used to take rides with him and I was even taught a bit on how to drive it when I was 9 but little since kids weren't allowed to drive engines during work hours...or any hour for that matter. But after he retired, I never saw that engine again...it's the only memory left about him..." Thomas began tear up a bit.

"Oh man. Sorry for your loss Thomas." apologized Edward as he pat on Thomas' back, "Don't worry pal, someday you'll find it." Edward finished while trying to cheer up Thomas.

"That's easy for you to say...but thanks any way."

Soon the two heard thunder outside and looked out the window, it was beginning to rain. Thomas looked away to see James and Henry with Gordon but Henry was staring longingly at the window, specifically, the rain.

"Hey Edward?" asked Thomas and Edward looked at him, "What's up with Henry?"

"Oh man. The memories. Hehe. You know, Henry is a kind student but sometimes he is such a worrier. Also, there was a true story about Henry."

"About what?" asked Thomas, "I'll tell you." said Edward and he soon began, " "Once a student attached to a line of carts, became afraid to when the rain starts"..."

* * *

" 'Henry was given a job to deliver a few things on Sodor, so he had to go on his customized bike with a motor attached to it with his carts connected on the back of it when he was on the roads. As he was just getting started with his job, he soon sees dark clouds form in the sky. Then, a single raindrop fell on top of his dark blond head, making him quite scared. He soon sees a long tunnel below railway tracks, just deep enough to hide him and his assignment. There was also two of them as well. Once he entered, he never came out. People at the academy saw him with the use of a telescope and told some teachers to talk to him. Then it turned into an argument between them. but Henry still won't go.' " Edward pause to act out as Henry.

"No! Nope! NOPE. I won't come out! The rain will spoil my lovely green uniform with red and yellow stripes!"

" 'The coach for the gym classes arrived and he blew his whistle until he had no more breath. He even waved green flags at him! But he still wouldn't move.' "

Edward acted out, "No! Go away! Just go away! I don't want the rain to ruin my uniform for you!"

" 'Other students and teachers came out and argued with him too but he would still not move.' "

"No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward acted again.

" 'Now, our headmaster, Sir Topham Hatt was involved too. He told some of the teachers and students to grab on to Henry's motorbike handlebars and each other so they can pull him out.' "

Edward now pretended to be Headmaster Hatt the best he can. He even looked around to make sure Hatt was not here.

"Now Henry, we will pull you out!" Edward resumed as Henry by pretending to be cross again, "No! No! Stop! Just leave me be!"

" 'Soon, everyone pulled as Henry activated the reverse switch and held back against them. Except for Hatt.' "

"*Ahem* My doctor has forbidden me to push."

That one line made Thomas laugh.

" 'They all kept on pulling but Henry won't budge. So, they went on pushing next on the other side!' "

"*Ahem* My doctor has also forbidden my to push."

This made Thomas laugh out louder, "Oh man! Twice of that excuse?! Really?! That's hilarious!"

" 'Henry was still in reverse mode from his bike to fight off the teachers and students pushing. But in the end, Henry did not come out. They even tried getting one of the bigger students to help, while teachers were trying to convince Henry to come out once it stopped raining, Henry made an excuse that the rain was coming back soon so, he still doesn't want to come out so the rain can't ruin his uniform. The big student started pushing and it was working but by only a few inches. Henry did not leave the tunnel. Finally, they gave up.' "

Edward spoke, "Yeah, this is where the sad part comes..." and became brave enough to tell the rest.

He now acted as Hatt again, "We shall leave you there, always, always, and always until you think about what you've done. I will not allow you back to the academy until you realize."

" 'They now made construction workers create a 3rd tunnel for the vehicles and a new road for it so they can tear up the old one that Henry is on, the school took away his carts, and blocked off both exits with bricks but left out one hole for him to look through. He saw students that had assignments outside of school go through the tunnels. He was very sad that no one will ever see him or his green and red/yellow uniform ever again." '

Thomas was now thinking, "Wait, you said that Henry saw students pass by, who were they anyway?"

Edward answered with a smile, "Well, me and Gordon of course!"

"What?! No way!" exclaimed Thomas.

"But I'll tell you that later Thomas, we gotta finish our food and get back to class." said Edward, then Thomas realized and went into his backpack, which is next to his suitcase and took out his dorm number. "Oh, Edward. Do you mind telling me where this dorm is?"

Edward adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Hey, that's cool! You're my dorm mate Thomas!" "Really?! Alright!" and they gave a high five to each other.

* * *

As soon as class was over in the afternoon and it was still raining out, Edward was showing Thomas their dorm and what it has, including a bathroom. After the small tour was done, Thomas was on his bed, and wanted Edward to continue his story from lunch.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses Thomas. I'm gonna get to it." said Edward and he continued his tale involving Henry but with him and Gordon into the mix.

"This time, I'm not gonna tell from a story aspect, I'm just gonna tell you." said Edward and Thomas nodded, "It had been 5 months since Henry was in the tunnel, at that point in time with Henry being in the tunnel, him and Gordon were freshman and I was a Sophomore. As well, I rarely had any assignments to do. Usually when I pass him, I just say "Hi" and Gordon, being the jerk that he is even though that they were friends he says "Serves you right"! That poor Henry, he had no food or water for 5 months. I'm just surprised to how he was even alive! Heck, out of pity, I would leave the academy and give him bits and pieces of food and give him a drink so he can have his strength. Remember what I said that he was afraid of the rain because it could spoil his uniform? Well, the filthy tunnel did that. He was so cold and sad...at the time when he went into the tunnel, it was on October, just before the leaves started to change and it ended until February. Henry really wanted to go back to school now, he even stopped caring about the rain. One day, Gordon was just happy to being the only big student to pull important missions made by the headmaster, I heard that he would go by Henry's tunnel just to mock him, and he would bring his carts with him to show off."

Thomas just shook his head because of how uncaring Gordon is, "Seriously? To his own friend? That is so low!"

"I know. From what the security guard with the telescope told me, he saw Gordon go quite fast towards him and then he sees him beginning to slow down, like as if he was in pain. When Henry told me to what he saw with Gordon, he said that Gordon doesn't know what's wrong with himself, it's like all his natural strength and speed just disappeared. He was totally weak. He soon saw the ambulance come in and went to check on Gordon and the Headmaster came out as well. Once the doctors checked on him, Gordon got his answer, he had a major cramp on his body and his legs. They had to bring him to the side where a new bench was made in front of Henry's tunnel. Gordon cannot pull his assignment anymore and because of that, Henry laughed at him. At least Gordon got his comeuppance for mocking Henry for the last 5 months. Gordon was cross at him but Henry simply didn't care. Gordon did tell him to stop but again, Henry didn't care."

"That's what Gordon gets!" Thomas shouted with his fist in the air. For a 15 year old, he sure acts like a kid sometimes.

Edward laughed for Thomas and continued, "To what I heard, Headmaster Hatt, needed another student to do Gordon's work, so he got me to do it as it was another rare job for me but as I got there, Gordon already knew that it's not gonna work. I tried and I tried to pull as hard as I could but the carts wouldn't move for me. He said out loud and rudely, "I told you so!" and then he suggested for Henry to do it. Headmaster said, "All right, I will!" and he got the workers to get Henry out once they fixed up the torn up road. Henry was so happy that the Headmaster asked him to do Gordon's work but he too felt weak, well...not weak but really stiff and starving. He got some food to eat, some water, and he made a few runs around the block to get himself going again. Soon enough, a teacher got two pairs of rope. One for me and one for Henry once it was tied up to the carts. We used our combined strength and we were pulling it successfully. We were having a grand old time as we pulled the carts together as we sped back to the academy. Heck we were going so fast, we blew Sir Topham Hatt's hat away! Seriously! After that, Henry got a new green uniform and he learned to appreciate the rain more. Though he can still be worrisome at times. That was it! That's the end Thomas!" finished Edward.

"Wow Edward! That's was a great story!" said Thomas with a smile but there was one thing on his mind, "Wait, what about Henry's bike?"

"Oh, he still has it but he barely uses it anymore and thanks!" responded Edward and soon enough, an announcement came on the intercom speakers outside in the dorm halls and everyone peered outside to listen, it was Sir Topham Hatt speaking, "Attention all students and staff, everyone should now report to the auditorium for a special meeting. This could change to what you have known forever!"

The students that peered out all looked at each other and chatted in question to what was going but complied to go. "I wonder to what Headmaster Hatt was talking about?" questioned Thomas, "Well, we just have to wait and see." said Edward and they both followed the students that went to the auditorium.

* * *

Once they got there, the two tried desperately to find seats as students were filling them up quite quickly and as luck had it, they got some seats in the middle of the room but at the same time, they were unlucky as Thomas and Edward were next to their classmates...Gordon, James, and Henry.

"Oh, what?!" shouted Thomas, "Really?! Out of all the seats, you three picked this row?!"

"It's not our fault Thomas, it was everyone else. They forced us here as there was no space left." said Henry kindly.

"So, you are like us really. Hehe. That's a little bit funny if you ask me." said Edward.

"Yeah right! Like I would want to be next to little students like you two. Including James sometimes but I respect the attitude." said Gordon.

"Hey! At least I'm better looking than all four of you! AND NEVER MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT AGAIN! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry..." said James crossly, "but thanks for that little compliment though."

Sir Topham Hatt came in the room and spoke on the mic, "Okay, okay, everyone settle down! *settled silence* As you might know, Sodor has had this academy for many years and we should all be proud of it. But even now, we could spice things up a bit! Never before we had done this and with my many meetings behind closed doors, I've finally got my approval! Freshman...*Freshman class applause*...Sophomores...*Sophomore class cheers*...Juniors...*Junior class cheering*...and finally, the Seniors! *Senior roar of cheers* Each and everyone of you had noticed that you were sharing dorms this year because of the mixed classes with one another, that is why I'm going to choose students to getting their FIRST engine this year! Which is TODAY!"

Hearing this made Thomas, Edward, Gordon, James and Henry gasp and they and everyone cheered victoriously.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" said Thomas with a huge grin on his face.

Hatt boomed, "Okay, okay, calm down now!" the students soon calmed down near instantaneously, "But as I said, I'm going to _choose_ students at random on who's getting their first engine. I didn't say _everyone_ was going to get one because unfortunately, only five students are going to get one and choose one. Hey, I have a railway to run you know, I hope you students understand. Ok, time for the pickings!"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, hoping to be chosen as a huge stage light was shining down as if this was an award show, moving randomly.

"And the first one is...drum roll please..." said Hatt and a drum played and then, the stage light stopped at the same time as the drum and it was on..."Edward Pettigrew, Junior class!" and a collection of gasps was created but at the same time, they gave an applause to Edward as if it was an apology for treating him badly "W-What?! Me? Really?!" reacted Edward and he went down to the stage next to Headmaster Hatt's right side who smiled at him and he smiled back, "Thank you sir!" Gordon, James, and Henry were in shock while Thomas was happy for the guy. He deserves it.

"Now for the next." the same thing was happening again with the drums and lights and soon, the light landed on...James! Sir Topham Hatt was surprised by this as well. He's seen him multiple times in his office when James was a freshman, now he was getting this opportunity! Hatt said by taking down his negative attitude and tried to be positive, "James Hughes, Sophomore class!" James smirked as the students had no choice but to clap for him, he looked at Gordon and told him, "You thought that it's not gonna happen, well guess what? You're wrong Gordon!" and James went down to Hatt's left side and chuckled a bit.

The process repeated again and then light shined on..."Henry Stanier, Sophomore class!" Henry smiled and went down next to James, "Thank you sir!" said Henry.

Gordon looked down on Thomas with a smug grin, "Even if I get to be chosen or not, I'm still more important than you. Heck, if I...no, WHEN I get picked and you don't, I'll be the happiest student alive."

Thomas looked down with an serious but annoyed facial expression. Thomas then looks up, shocked to see Gordon being shined by the light, "Told you." said Gordon with the smug smile still on his face. "Gordon Gresley, Sophomore class!" said Hatt as the crowd applauded when Gordon went down to the stage next to Henry.

"Now...for the final student!" said Hatt as everyone became tense, including Thomas. He was just so nervous but as well sad from what Gordon had said, he had no choice but to look down. Gordon sees this and still made that smile.

The stage light was still going on randomly with the drum noise but when the drum stopped, the light stopped on...

"Our newest Sodor Academy student, Thomas Billington, Freshman class!" boomed Hatt and everyone became shocked, including Thomas! Soon, a clap was heard and it was building, building, and building up from every student so everyone can hear. Students cheered for the underdog as Thomas beamed with joy and ran to the stage and went next to Edward. He looked at Gordon with his cheeky smile and Gordon frowned with a grunt of disapproval.

"Now, an applause for your 5 chosen student engineers!" boomed Hatt and there was a roar of applause.

"This is officially the greatest moment of my life." thought Thomas happily.

After it was over, everyone went back to the dorms for some sleep, the 5 have gotten passes to join with the Headmaster in the morning.


	5. Thomas and Gordon

**Sorry for taking so long (OR FOREVER) but even I need to see if things could go right in my chapters but apparently, I did get some wrong as someone had pointed it out in chapter 4. But since I had written so much, I needed this person's help (I won't say who...but probably you'll recognize in the reviews page [I hope]) to find the original sentences and rewrite them so I can make the editing that the chapter needs. I hope you people can understand. Reviews, constructive criticism is allowed, no hate, and also, if you see something like an grammar error, ect. in the story, tell me on where to find it and we can both solve this TOGETHER for the benefit of everyone else's enjoyment.**

 **P.S. There will be some modern (but not too modern) elements to the story in terms of communication but the story itself will contain it's charm like how it was in the books and the TV series.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: *You know the drill***_

* * *

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
_ _Written by: TheMilleniumWriter  
_ _First Day On The Job/Gordon's Revenge_

The next morning, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and the sunlight was hitting the closed eyes of Edward, making him wake up slowly. Edward also got up slowly and rubbed his eyes to get rid of sand that is on them. Edward's eyes adjusted but it's still blurry since he needs his glasses and he then reached for the table on his left for the glasses itself. Once he puts them on, he turned to the window to see the sun rise before him on the horizon, making the boy smile lightly. He soon turned to the sleeping Thomas, who was sleeping like a bear during hibernation on his own bed which made Edward sigh while he covered his own face with a hand in small dissatisfaction.

Edward got out of bed to go the bathroom to clean himself up so he can get ready for the big day that the headmaster gave him, Thomas, and the rest of his classmates. After that, Edward puts on his school clothes and picks up the two class-free passes that Hatt gave them from the same table that he picked up his glasses from. Edward turns to Thomas once more and gave a stoic face to his classmate and grabbed a pillow from his own bed and beats him with it in order to wake him up, "Thomas! Thomas, wake up! Today's our big day! Come on!" said Edward.

Thomas became startled by the beating of the pillow, "Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up! Just stop hitting me with that pillow!" shouted Thomas and Edward stopped after. Thomas is rubbing his head with a tired look on his face while looking at Edward, "Thomas, you need to get up and go clean yourself up to get ready for our big day. I'll be down at the cafeteria waiting so we can eat our breakfast before every student. Alright? I'm taking the passes with me for safe keeping." instructed Edward and Thomas nodded slowly, Edward complied to that and left the room.

Thomas rubs his eyes and scratches the hair on his tired head before he gets up out of bed. After doing so of getting out of bed, he looks at the time as it was 6:12 A.M. . Thomas soon heads for the bathroom as he was instructed to from Edward.

Later on after the cleaning, Thomas was now in the halls, heading for the cafeteria so he can meet with Edward but he couldn't help but think to himself, "Oh man, I can't believe it! I had just arrived to the academy yesterday and by the end of the day, I already was given permission to get myself and drive an engine! I wish that my father could see me now..." Thomas soon sheds a single but happy tear from his eye and wipes it out when he arrives into the cafeteria and spots Edward waving to him.

* * *

Thomas soon walks up to Edward and Edward speaks, "So, ready for some breakfast Thomas? In my opinion, the breakfasts in this school are much more better than the lunches here but, at least _some_ lunches are good." "Actually, I agree with you Edward. I was thinking the same way when I was in middle school." replied Thomas as they went on to get their breakfast. No one but them and the workers were in the cafeteria, every other student were sleeping in their dorms.

Once the two got their food and sat down at their usual seats, Thomas and Edward didn't get a chance to start eating as they were startled by the sound of a door being opened with great force. The two groaned in disappointment as they saw who it was...Gordon, as well on his right was Henry and on his left was a tired James.

"Okay you two, we need to get our strength up and running before we will get ready for our first day of work!" said Gordon, James groaned as he spoke, "That is the reason why you woke me up so early? Man, you doing that could ruin my face! My handsome face needs some beauty sleep! As well, my spiky hair will droop down if it doesn't have it's morning gel lift."

"Quit your whining James, it's just hair and your face. It won't change a bit." said Gordon with a stoic look.

James retorted, "Well, my face begs to differ! Last year when I was a freshman, the consequences of me waking up early caused my face to scrunch up and my hair getting some serious bedhead! I was horrified for the whole day!"

Gordon sighed in frustration, there was no arguing with Hughes, "Fine. Go back to the dorm and get your scheduled rest but me and Henry will be out without you. _Don't_ be late. Got it?"

"Fine, whatever, thanks." said James, he yawned and left the cafeteria leaving Gordon and Henry.

Both big Sophomores went to get their breakfast since they had washed up before James, Gordon had to grab James in order to be in his rush to leave when the three were in their dorm room.

After the two picked up their food, Henry spots both Thomas and Edward who were chatting while they were eating. Gordon spots them after Henry and growled at the sight, "How dare those two come here before us!" Gordon thought to himself, Henry goes forward to Gordon with a suggestion, "Hey, why don't we sit with Thomas and Edward? I mean, they _are_ working with us today, right?"

"Why in the heck would I want to do _that_ Henry?" frowned Gordon with a grumpy look.

"Because you have been nothing but being a tense guy lately. Instead of looking down on the two, why can't we just go down to their level and we can all be friends?" said Henry.

"Henry, I'm too important to hanging around such...such...insignificant weaklings." Gordon said sternly and boastfully.

Henry looked cross at Gordon, "Fine, if you won't, _I_ will!" and then Henry went on to sit with Thomas and Edward, who were glad to see him and allowed him to sit by them. Gordon became cross to this, those two little students had taken his best friend away from him.

* * *

Gordon sat by himself at a random table as he ate his breakfast and looked at the clock, it was then that James arrived looking fresh, clean, and full of himself again with his own breakfast on his hands. "So Gordon, see what I mean now? I need my beauty rest so I can keep on looking this _awesome_!" said James as he sat down, he looked around for Henry, "Say, where's Henry?"

"He's sitting with the leech and the bookworm over there." groaned Gordon angrily as he looked by Thomas and Edward's table.

"Pfft. His loss. You know Gordon, you and me don't see eye to eye all that much but at least we look after each other since we are totally more important than the two losers over there! I think Henry is just confused to know where his place is." said James.

Gordon smirked, "You're right. I think Henry _is_ confused to where his place is in our ranks."

Gordon was soon forming a plan in his head for later in the day, a devilish plan indeed if it goes right.

* * *

Once everyone was finished, they all headed for Headmaster Hatt's office to meet him. A few minutes later, the Headmaster was actually waiting for them outside in the hall in front of his office door. "Ah! Welcome my chosen students! Are you ready for your first day?" said Hatt and as a response, everyone nodded as they arrived, "Good. Now follow me, you can all start by picking out your engine!"

Everyone started to follow the headmaster as James spoke, "Uh, headmaster? Where is the spot for getting our engines?"

"Well, no one has noticed it yet but it's at the back of this very academy. A railway area was in place for this occasion." answered Hatt.

"What?!" exclaimed Edward, "When did you have the time to do this?!"

"I have been planning this for years but it wasn't done until 2 days ago, the day that the new school year started!" said Hatt.

Everyone was in shock to this development that was declared by Headmaster Hatt. Once they arrived to the back of the school via employee entrance, the five students soon see a fenced area with railroad tracks and a shed building. At the entrance of it was a sign that said, _"Sodor Railway Academy Engine Yard"_ , the door itself was closed off with a gold lock but it has to be unlocked with a special key which Headmaster Hatt has in his left pocket. He showed it to the students before he unlocked it.

Once it was unlocked, Hatt lead the five across the yard to a door that was at the side of the shed building and opened it to reveal multiple kinds of locomotives but they were covered with large sheets over them.

The students looked all over in wonder and awe. They all soon turned to Hatt and without saying a word, Hatt nodded and the teens gained smiles on their faces to search for an engine of their own!

* * *

Thomas, Edward, Gordon, James, and Henry wandered all over the room searching for the engine they all desired. Gordon and Henry came to two covered engines that were next to each other and they were the same size.

Gordon and Henry looked at each other and Gordon spoke, "Can it be..." Henry continued for him, "It's not possible...!" They both ran to the engines to pull out the sheets and Gordon chuckled with glee as he has found a LNER Class "A0" Pacific 4-6-2 steam engine with blue, yellow, and red striped colored livery and Henry found a GNR Ivatt Class C1/LNER Class A1 hybrid 6-4-2, which is the same design that Gordon's engine has but with a Fowler tender and it has green, yellow, and red striped livery, it's basically a prototype but it's a failure by the design of it according to experts but Henry didn't know.

"I love it already!" shouted Gordon, "Yes! Both engines are just like us!" shouted Henry happily.

Soon, James was in a rush as if he was in a sugar rush, he wanted to see if there was an engine with wooden brake blocks. He only looked at the front of wheels but not a whole engine yet but just as he was about to give up, the last engine that he found has wooden brake blocks! James smiled and took off the sheet to see a mixed-traffic tender engine, an L&YR Class 28 2-6-0 experimental as from the pony truck wheels at the front and it's livery is all black but with red stripes and has a bronze dome.

"This engine was _born_ to be with me!" boasted James.

At the same time as James, Edward pulled off the sheet to reveal another mixed-traffic engine. It's a little smaller but in a different design as it was a Furness Railway Class K2 4-4-0 with the same livery as Gordon's engine.

Edward stared longingly at his engine, "This engine...it's just like me...it fits like me!"

"That old hunk of junk? Really?" laughed James, "It should go where it belongs...the scrapyards!"

"Take that back James!" called out Edward.

James began to make silly faces to assert his rebellious nature and as Edward was about to go do something that he will regret, Thomas stops him.

"Don't let James get to you Edward. Remember, you are a Junior. You're more intelligent than he will ever be." said Thomas.

Edward calms down from that comforting talk, "Thanks Thomas, I needed that."

Thomas nods and searched for an engine of his own at the far end of the shed. Thomas was disappointed that the only engines that he finds are way too big for him. "Oh, who am I kidding? There's never a possibility that the engine that can be like my father's is here at this shed." said Thomas sadly as he reached the last engine but as he turned around to go back to his classmates, he sees something _behind_ the last engine of the shed and it was dark behind there, "Huh? What's that?"

Edward spots Thomas walking away and spoke, "Huh? Thomas? Where is he going?" and he soon went after him, leaving his engine behind.

Thomas went walking towards the object with a lantern that he found on the ground, he saw that it was shaped like an engine covered under an old, dusty sheet. The engine was small, unlike the other ones. Thomas was feeling doubtful about this but he couldn't help but try! Thomas grabs the sheet and with a yank, the sheet falls on the concrete and once Thomas shines the light on the engine, he was in pure shock.

"It...no...it can't be..." said Thomas shakily.

It was revealed to be a LB&SC Railway Class E2 0-6-0T tank engine, it's livery has white lines tracing it's short 6 six short stumpy wheels, it's short stumpy boiler, while the rest of it is teal like his short stumpy dome, except it's black on it's short stumpy funnel and smokebox but the entire thing was covered in old dust like it wasn't used in a long time. Thomas was just staring at the engine as if it was a figment of his own imagination. Thomas went towards the bunker of the engine and soon takes a hand over the dust and wipes it off, revealing the number "70".

Thomas gasped as tears were forming on his eyes and pushed his body on the engine in a hug and smiled, "I...I...can't believe it...it survived...and I found it...after all these years..."

Edward was soon coming in from where Thomas came in and he soon spots him hugging the engine and became confused as he went towards him. "Ehh...Thomas? I get that getting our engines is great and all but there is no need to cry over it." Thomas soon looks at Edward with a tearful look and a smile, "Edward...do you know what this is?" "To be honest, it's a LB&SCR E2 tank engine. Why ask me such a question?" said Edward as he shines his own lantern on it, "No Edward..." paused Thomas as he removed his jacket and moved back, "Shine here." Edward shined his light to the bunker number and Thomas shows the back of his jacket, "It's my _father's_ E2 tank engine."

Edward's face was in pure shock and looked back to the engine, "No way...this...this is amazing! That's awesome Thomas! Congratulations! You really did find your father's engine! It's just a surprise that it's here in all places!" Edward paused and turned to Thomas, "Hold on, I'm gonna get Headmaster Hatt!" and soon Edward rushed to find him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Edward arrived with Headmaster Hatt along with James, Henry, and Gordon behind him as Edward explained what had happened and shown Thomas' found and chosen engine. Hatt chuckled, "I see that you have found..." James and Gordon interrupted him together, "A piece of junk!"

"Silence!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt, he turned back to Thomas, "Thomas, you have made a grand find as you have may noticed that this is your father's E2 and I as well heard about his passing. That is why I did everything I could to keep this engine from being scrapped due to it's class coming to extinction and I brought it to the North Western Railway. No wonder I had a good feeling about you. You could be the beginning of something special along with your classmates."

Hearing what Hatt said made the 15 year old smile brightly, Headmaster Hatt continued, "I'll call some workers to get this engine out for it's wash and repairs and you will be ready to go."

Edward soon caught on something, "Wait, does this mean that we will be doing all the work on our engines?" Hatt smiled, "Of course not! That will be irresponsible of your well-being! You five will be accompanied with your own fireman as they will keep watch over you for me as well." The students nodded over this and later on, everything was being prepared.

* * *

After Thomas' father's and his E2 came back from the washdown and the works, it's was shining like it was new and freshly built. The driver came down from the cab and left but the fireman remained. The E2 was standing right next to the other engines that was chosen.

Sir Topham Hatt came in standing in front of James' engine and spoke to everyone with a smile, "I see that you all have met your firemen but it is now time for the actual work that a true railway does around here!" everyone cheered in anticipation, "First off, Edward, I want you to head on over to shunting yards with Thomas as well." Thomas looked on to Edward disappointed but gave a small smile. Hatt continued, "James, I want you to take a goods train that is prepared for you at Tidmouth Station and send it to Wellsworth Station to be unloaded." James pouted in annoyance, he wanted to take the express train so he can go across the island. Hatt spoke again, "Gordon, you will be taking the express train at Knapford Station." Gordon beamed, "Will do...uh...sir!" Hatt turned to Henry, "Henry, you will also be taking a goods train over to Kellsthorpe Road." "Yes, sir!" responded Henry. Hatt turned to Thomas, "Thomas, before you go on shunting with Edward, could you pick up the express coaches for Gordon?"

Thomas couldn't believe his ears, picking up the express _for **Gordon**_?! He found this a little insulting but it's how his tank engine handles things so he complied. Gordon smirked as he looked at the Freshman, his plan was beginning to work wonderfully but it wasn't time yet as it has to be at the moment. Soon after, everyone got on board their engines, their firemen shovels in the coal into the fireboxes, steam soon had the trains come to life but it wasn't meant to be yet as Sir Topham Hatt called out, "WAIT!"

The students peered out of their cabs as they were being passed on hand radios, prototypes created by the inventors at the academy and they would be used for engineers only during a "more than one engine" job or close distances for conversations during the movement of engines. The land phone line is a must for when an engine breaks down or is in trouble. Hatt explained why they have those until, "But before all of you can start your jobs, it is time for a new coat of paint for the engines!"

The students complied as they were ordered to go to the works for their engines to be repainted.

* * *

Once they reached the works nearby Crovan's Gate, James' engine was up first and it was a quick one as the workers painted the same colors until at the end, they painted the number 5 at the tender of both sides in red and yellow. The same thing happened with Gordon, Henry, and Edward as at the of their repainting their numbers were 4, 3, and 2. Gordon looked at his number, he was confused to why he wasn't number 1. Now it was Thomas' turn. His E2's paint is being scraped off which was to the dismay of Thomas and his father's legacy. After a few minutes, it was now completely grey of metal, Thomas looked on to see a painter holding a bucket of pink paint and began to color the E2 with it.

By the time it was finished, Thomas was a little bit disturbed by the color but that wasn't until it was revealed that it was an undercoating as the same painter brought in blue painting. Thomas looked on to what was happening to his and his father's E2 tank engine. By the time it was finished, his engine was now blue with red stripes, except the wheels as it was now completely blue and on the exact middle of the boiler was the number 1 in red and yellow. Thomas grew a smile on his face as he has now realized that his father's legacy has ended and it was now _his_ time to shine!

Gordon looked on with his jaw dropping down, he couldn't believe it! Every time something great happens to him, life stabs him in the back! His engine number is 4 while Thomas is 1!

Thomas soon looks up to see that the E2's engine whistle was missing but his eyes grew in realization as he dug into his shirt and pulled out the whistle that he used on Gordon yesterday and went on climbing up to see two holes and two small pipes, the pipes are for the steam and hole is for holding it into place. Thomas sees that the whistle has two corks to where the pipes should connect to. He grabbed one of them each time and twisted it until both of them came off. Soon after, he pops off the blowers off the bottom. Thomas connects the whistle onto the holes and pipes as the repairman puts them completely into place.

When Thomas goes into his cab, he pulls on a handle to make the whistle sound proudly as steam arose out of the gold whistle twice. It was now ready for action!

* * *

Later on, James and Henry were off doing their jobs as ordered and Gordon heads on to Knapford for his express train. Edward was already starting to shunt cars and place them on the correct sidings, it was then Thomas came in to go get the coaches at a siding but he stopped to see some two small and orange coaches and just as he coupled up to it and reversed, his radio turned on to hear Edward, "Uh Thomas? - _Bzzt-_ Come in, Thomas." Thomas picked up, "Thomas here, what is it Edward?"

"Thomas that's the wrong coaches you're pulling out! The express coaches are in the _other_ sidings!" said Edward.

"Wait, what?!" Thomas exclaimed as he pulled on the brakes to stop his E2. Thomas peered out to take a good look of the two coaches and decided to climb down to take a more direct approach. The two coaches, it was familiar to Thomas and it was then, his eyes grew wide as he had a vision in his head, it was his little twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel. As Thomas took a really long look at the two coaches, he puts his hand on it as he misses his family so much.

Thomas' fireman came to check on him and spoke, "Thomas! You still have work to do!" Thomas awoke from his train of thought and he ran back to his E2 in order to put back these coaches and get the express coaches for Gordon.

* * *

Throughout the next few hours, Thomas was given orders after orders, routine after routine of refills of water and coal for his E2 like the other students. By the near end of today, he is reversing a train full of cars next to a coal hopper at a siding, James arrived with the coaches that he encountered before. James pulled on the brakes hard, making his mixed-traffic engine and two coaches bounce, "Here's James!" he announced loudly as his fireman covered his ears. As Thomas saw on how James came in, the thought of the coaches being Annie and Clarabel made him cross a bit. Soon, he began to smell something in the air, "What the? What's that smell?" Thomas picked up his radio to contact James, "James? Do you know what that smell is? It smells like a burning smell."

James' eyes shot open and grabbed the radio and quickly acted calm and soon lied to Thomas. James knew that something went wrong with his engine's wooden brake blocks, "Smell? What smell? All I smell is my amazing cologne that I'm wearing. Chicks will fall for me like rain in the sky!" Soon enough James' engine was uncoupled from the coaches and went off but went away nervously.

* * *

The next day, Thomas was waking up but his eyes were defying his brain as it wants to go back to sleep but luckily Edward was there to help him get up so they can get to class. Sir Topham Hatt had made arrangements with their teacher, Mr. Porter yesterday on letting the five students out early when an order occurs for the railway. The five students were part-time engineers at this point.

By 12:36 P.M. , Sir Topham Hatt called in by intercom to let them out of class so they can get right back to work on the railway. The five students thought that doing this part time is really exhausting. First learning then working once they were called in but a few students thought it was worth it.

Thomas was still tired throughout half the day, he was so tired that he fell asleep in his E2's cab! 32 minutes later, his radio was going off loudly as now Henry was shouting out, as he was near the area, "Thomas! - _bzzt-_ Thomas, wake up! You're going to be late on getting Gordon's express!" Thomas shot awake and called out for his fireman to start the fire for the firebox and went off to Knapford station to get Gordon's express coaches again, "Oh no, no, no, no...I'm gonna be late! I gotta get going!" soon he, his fireman, and E2 was off for Knapford.

Thomas finally arrived by pushing the express into the station. It was by then that Gordon was getting impatient with him, he grabbed the radio and shouted at Thomas, "Hurry up you!" Just as Gordon's engine was getting coupled up to the coaches, Thomas shouted back at him, "Hurry up yourself!" Gordon's plan was in effect.

"Hmm... _yes_...I will." said Gordon with a villainous tone in his voice. Gordon pushed on the throttle once all the passengers were in the coaches and started to leave before Thomas' E2 was uncoupled and was now rolling along with the express in fast speeds!

"Ahh! W-What the?! We're moving?!" shouted Thomas, "Thomas! Grab on to something!" shouted the fireman but he took back that remark as there was _nothing_ to hold on too except levers and gauges which neither of them could mess with.

Thomas shouted on the radio, "Gordon?! What are you doing?! Stop! Stop the train!" Gordon replied as he blew his engine's whistle, "Come on, keep up!" Gordon's Class "A0" Pacific was just zooming down the line with Thomas' E2 at the back. Thomas checked the gauges as his E2 can't handle this speed as it's halfway depleted of it's water and it's wheels were aching from the rails.

Edward was coming down the bend and he heard a shout from his own radio, "EDWARD! HELP!" Edward was puzzled at first but until he saw Gordon's train come past, he sees Thomas' E2 at the back and quickly applied his brakes, "What the?! Thomas?!"

Gordon chuckled while he shouted out of his cab, "EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!"

An announcement was heard as he got close to Wellsworth station, _"The train now emerging at platform 1 in the 1: 17 express to Vicarstown."_ Soon, Gordon puts on the brakes and checks the clock as it's hand finally moves to 1:17 P.M.

"Oh yeah. I rule this line." boasted Gordon, satisfied for his revenge against Thomas and his early arrival.

Once Thomas' E2 was uncoupled, it slowly backed away as Thomas became dizzy until Gordon spoke through the radio, "Well Tiny Thomas, now you know what hard work is like! Don't you? That's what you get for messing with me!" he laughs as the guard blew his whistle and he pulls out of Wellsworth.

Thomas backed up his E2 to pull a switch so he can set the points in order to go to a siding for the water tower so his E2 can have a long fill of water. Once that was over, Thomas slowly moved across the viaduct so his engine can have a break and he can sleep as the sun was beginning to set. Thomas took note on being careful afterwards about never being cheeky to Gordon again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally! I'm done with this chapter. I feel like my time is becoming more constrained with each and passing day, making me have less time for writing chapters. As well, I'm not the greatest when it comes to being a railroad specialist like with the routes and the number of tracks on Sodor. So, if anyone is good about being a railroad specialist while writing fanfictions, PM me so we can talk.**

 **As well, I was thinking about making a fanfiction about the director's cut of _Thomas and The Magic Railroad_ since I have been making research about it and it's probably the place where I need a railroad specialist. It's Britt's pride and joy but audiences ruined it. Plus, the final cut plot makes ZERO sense. As well, have you noticed that Burnett Stone's story is kinda all over the place? Plus with Lady. I know that she belongs with the Conductor Family but I mean specifically, is she built in the Thomas U or the _Shining Time_ U? And for those of you wondering, yes, the Academy is built at Vicarstown.**

 **The next fanfic (TATMR DCUT) will be out after this fanfic somewhere in the future. I have noticed that some users have done that but didn't bother to complete so, I'm going to be the one that ENDS the waiting and doing it with my own hands! Even with some help...you will get credit!**


	6. Thomas' Train

**Sorry for the holdup. It was because I was thinking over stuff on what I should do when it involved this story for its usage of tenses and stuff like that and I have made my decision on what happens. The decision is that if a tense error or any error in general, is seen by any of you, you can contact me via PM** ** _BUT_** **I'll have to put it on hold for that until the fanfiction story is COMPLETELY over so I cannot keep myself or users waiting any longer. So, keep a notepad and a pen/pencil next to your computer or phone or whatever you use to read this when a chapter is up. Check up on the other previous chapters before this one if there is any of those errors and list them.**

 **Another note, I'm human. We all are. We make mistakes. Not all of us are perfect and neither our writings either. If there is an error in writings but we understand to where it's heading towards, it's all fine. It's who we are. Even famous author's are like that too.**

 **UPDATE: I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Many distractions kept on getting in my way from completion!**

 **Now with that out of the way... enjoy the story!**

 ** _Disclaimer: *You know the drill*_**

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
Written by: TheMillenniumWriter  
Thomas' First Passenger Train_

The next day in the afternoon, Thomas was back in the yards shunting cars and today, he was feeling a bit frustrated with how the railway was handling him. No opportunities were made for him like pulling coaches, only either shunting trucks or picking up the coaches for Henry or Gordon. He then spoke to himself out loud while working at the same time, "It's not fair! Everyone else pulls trains with their engines except for me! I practically never go anywhere except here...from what happened yesterday didn't really count. Gordon was just being a big jerk to me."

Soon enough, Thomas' eyes popped in surprise and applied the brakes immediately then, reversed his E2 in order to see two coupled cars with cranes on them at a siding. Thomas turned to his fireman named 'Charles', "Hey Charles, what are those things over there?" asked Thomas and as Charles looked, he laughed and answered, "That Thomas, is the breakdown train. Those are only used during emergencies like if an engine is derailed or a coach fell off the line. I see that you never saw those before in your life huh?" Thomas shook his head as a 'no' and now Thomas went into full reverse to go turn at the activated points so his E2 can calm it's fire for a rest in front of some buffers. Thomas noticed that he was next to the coaches that he encountered before, again.

But it was all stopped when James came in beside him as he applied his brakes hard with his goods train and showed off again, "Ta da! You may now take away my cars now Thomas, I'm ready for my coaches." said James as he was full of himself from his tone of voice.

"You are such showoff lately James!" called out Charles the fireman, James retorted, "Maybe I am, but just you wait and see if Headmaster Hatt doesn't give _me_ my own branch line soon."

Thomas smelled the air, just like last time when James was around him, it was the same burning sensation, "There's that smell again..." Thomas said to himself quietly and unknown to him, his radio was on and James heard it with surprise. He saw the smoke from the brakes on the left side and rushed out of the cab to blow it all away and once it was all done, he went back even more nervous.

* * *

The next morning at the academy, on a Sunday, Gordon, James, and Edward were out for class to do makeup classwork because of the group's first day on the railway except for both Henry and Thomas. Thomas was entering Henry, Gordon, and James' dorm as he saw two or three school nurses surrounding Henry on his bed and it came to his attention that he was ill. Henry was almost as pale as a ghost and was coughing a small bit but as well at the same time, Henry's Ivatt/LNER C1/A1 was being checked on and repairmen were going to the conclusion that there was something wrong with its boiler.

Thomas soon spoke as he went towards poor Henry, "Don't worry Henry, maybe with some medicine you'll get back to your old self in no time and your engine probably needs its fire to be lit. If you'll feel better after classes are over, I'll set up your coaches at Knapford for work in the afternoon." with that said, Thomas left the room for class as Henry looked on with a worried look on his face, he hasn't told Thomas that he has a tendency to getting sick at times.

When Thomas arrived into the classroom to do work too, he began humming to himself as he went to his seat and Edward notices.

"What are you so happy about?" said Edward with a smile and Thomas responded with an idea in mind, "If Henry doesn't come with us to work, I might finally get my chance to have a train run with my E2 and I wouldn't be stuck in the yard the whole time again!"

Edward soon replied with an unsure look, "It's not as easy as it seems Thomas. Pulling trains like coaches is hard work." Thomas didn't even listen to Edward as he was excited later on in the day.

* * *

In the afternoon as Thomas and the other students were working, Thomas used his E2 to place Henry's coaches by platform 1 and gets out of the cab and lets his E2 rest for a bit as he waits for Henry to arrive for work. He waited and waited but as Thomas predicted, Henry didn't come but deep down, he felt sorry for him that he was sick but this was an opportunity that he _cannot_ pass up on. Headmaster Hatt was getting frustrated and impatient, " *Tsk, tsk, tsk* Ugh, it seems that we need to find someone else to pull this express train." he said and the guard pointed to Thomas who has an eager look on his face as he stood on the platform, "There's only Thomas, sir." said the guard.

"Hmm...looks like you'll do it Thomas. Be quick now." said Headmaster Hatt, "Yes, sir!" said Thomas with excitement and quickly went in his E2 and reversed so he can get around to get in front of the coaches but made a small bump to the coaches as he reversed.

"Ohh..." said Headmaster Hatt exasperated and went toward's Thomas' cab to speak with him, "Don't be impatient now Thomas, wait until everything is ready." but unfortunately, Thomas was too excited to listen his Headmaster as he was bouncing with glee in the cab and only focused for the sound of the guard whistle.

On platform 5, Edward was preparing to leave in his K2 with loaded trucks in tow and as the platform guard blew his whistle, Thomas heard it and thought the whistle belonged to his platform guard just as Edward moved out, he began to do so as well but _without_ the coaches being coupled up to his E2!

Thomas blew his engine's whistle as he pulled out of the station just as Headmaster Hatt was calling out to him frantically, "Oh! T-Thomas! Thomas! Stop! Come back!"

Unfortunately, like last time, Thomas was not listening to his headmaster and was heading out down the line. Thomas jumped for joy as he was using the controls, he spoke, "Yes! Yes! I've done it! My E2's finally pulling its first train!"

As Thomas went down the line, he blew his E2's whistle again then James' in his L&YR Class 28 spotted him and went to pick up the radio to speak to Thomas and said confusingly, "Thomas? Where are you going? I thought you were working in the yard!" and Thomas replied back, "Can't you see that my E2's pulling coaches James?" Thomas laughed with happiness in his voice as he shut off his radio and back to "business". James could only look out of the cab to see nothing behind Thomas' E2 and smirked while huffing smugly and turned back to his controls.

Thomas went on down the line once he went past James and said when his E2 went on the bend and giggled before doing so, "Edward says that it's hard for an engine to pull trains, well I think it's easy!"

As Thomas was heading towards an overhead workman building, the workman was on the phone until he saw him come by and became surprised as well to the other two workman behind him. Thomas went under the structure where the building was placed as the workmen rushed outside to call out to Thomas with alarm but Thomas got the wrong idea about it.

Thomas heard the men calling out to him but didn't bother to look back as he blew the E2's whistle and said, "They're pleased to see me." he chuckled before continuing, "They've never seen my engine pull a train before. It's nice to see them wave too!"

Thomas continued down the line until he encountered a signalbox with the signal at "danger", "Oh bother! The signal's at "danger", my trip was going so well too. I can't believe that I gotta stop. What a nuisance signals are..." Thomas said irritated and he soon applied the brakes for a smooth stop at the signal. By the signal was the signalman.

"Hello Thomas, what are you doing here?" said the signalman and Thomas replied with a smile as he popped his head out of the cab, "My engine's pulling its first passenger train! Can't you see?"

The signalman looked behind Thomas' E2 and saw nothing, "Really? It seems that your E2's pulling nothing but air because...where are your coaches?"

"What?!" exclaimed Thomas and he turned around to see no coaches. Thomas frowned and blushed with embarrassment and disappointment. Charles, Thomas' fireman, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave an assured smile, "Don't worry Thomas, we'll go back and try again." Charles saw the whole thing occur but didn't say anything just so that Thomas can learn his mistake rather than telling him.

Thomas went back to the controls and began to reverse his E2 back to Knapford Station, feeling silly of committing such an idea and ignoring his own patience.

Meanwhile at the station, the passengers began gathering around Headmaster Hatt as he was being protected by the stationmaster and the station guard and they were telling him on how bad the railway was. Headmaster Hatt told them all nervously, "U-Uh, please! Please, everyone calm down! We will have another engine and driver as soon as we..." Hatt paused as he heard a whistle. It was Thomas returning, reversing slowly back to the coaches. When Thomas got off, he couldn't bear to look at anyone but said, "I'm sorry sir. I really am." "I did say to wait until everything is ready, Thomas." said Headmaster Hatt.

Minutes after, Thomas' E2 was finally coupled up and the passengers got on board but they all felt sorry for the young engineer-in-training. Thomas went into his cab and heard the whistle blow. "N-Now we're ready?" Thomas said to his headmaster nervously, "Yes Thomas, NOW we're ready!" said Hatt with pride in his voice.

Thomas smiled a bit as he pulled on the throttle for the E2 to move, it was beginning to but the coaches were a little heavy for the tank engine to pull. Thomas looked back and said, "Well, looks like Edward was right after all."

Finally, the E2 began to move out and Thomas still made a sheepish smile through the whole trip because of his rookie mistake and will remember to never do things like that ever again.

* * *

The news so spread out to the academy at night when Thomas was on his bed, sulking about today while Edward looked on at him, feeling sorry for him. But, out in the hallway by their dorm at the door, Gordon and James were laughing at the poor Freshman. James spoke first, "Well, well, well...looks like "Mr. Confident" got what he wanted today but he totally screwed up during it too!"

Gordon spoke up after, "You know, now I'm actually glad that you arrived to the academy Thomas because you always give us something funny to laugh about!"

Thomas groaned sadly, "Oh...now Headmaster Hatt will never let me have jobs like that ever again!" he smiled before he continued, "But I always wanted to go places and do things...I want to see the world!"

Gordon and James rolled their eyes and laughed again because of Thomas' statement, Thomas looked at them, irritated and then looked down sadly.

Edward spoke to him, "Don't be sad Thomas. If you really want to go out, why don't you take my next job tomorrow? Headmaster Hatt gave me an order to pull a goods train. I could take over in the yard if you like." this made Thomas feel better and replied, "Really? You would do that Edward, for me?" Edward chuckled, "Yes Thomas, I would. Now...let's just go to sleep shall we?"

Gordon and James left the room when Edward was talking to Thomas and as the two friends prepared for bed, Thomas spoke softly, "Man, Edward, I wish it was morning already..."

Finally, everyone went to sleep, heading for another day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. Distractions occurred during this time. Spring Break, testing, the works. Plus, I strangely had to take a break for a while but I don't know why...**

 **Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you are still begging for more of the story! See you all later! Peace!**


	7. Thomas and the Trucks

**Alright, another day, another chapter. I knew that you were all expecting that a new character would appear but in this chapter, you'll all find this a bit...unorthodox...cause I'll be introducing** ** _antagonists_** **! So stay tuned!**

 ** _Disclaimer: *You know the drill*_**

 _Sodor Railway Academy  
Written by: TheMillenniumWriter  
Thomas runs into Trouble!_

In the middle of the night at Knapford station, a group of shadowy figures brought themselves into the yard as they all chuckled manically as they went climbing into the scattered trucks, goods vans, and utility vans on sidings and hid themselves within them. Those that hid in the trucks, total of 7 that were invaded, hid within the piles that filled them. Those that hid in the goods vans, total of 2 that were invaded, hid inside and locked the doors as well to those in the utility van.

The figures that invaded the yard were none other than _The Troublesome Teens_ , a gang of rebellious kids that love to cause trouble and mischief to the North Western Railway and would do nothing but to see the destruction of it. The ironic thing about them is that they all used to go to the Sodor Railway Academy but were all expelled as they did it on purpose due to their psychotic nature. Their psychotic nature often gave them mistreatment and their anger to that mistreatment will spread to the engineers of locomotives from the railway, no matter what kind, as revenge. But even they, could behave when controlled enough or even through fear. Everything in their lives was a game to them. Edward learned that the hard way when he first encountered them during his and the other student's first day on the railway. They are so destructive to railway property, they even go to the lengths of hurting themselves for a laugh or a cackle.

Nobody knows how these delinquents got accepted into the academy in the first place...

The Troublesome Teens came in many numbers, they often hide in the train yards full of trucks, boxcars, and tankers as it is their main hangout. They can also be found in quarries but that group cannot escape to get back to their troublesome friends without getting caught or causing a rock slide, so they use the quarries as a second hangout.

They all go by levels of rank from their clothing, level one kids wear the color grey and black or in rusty colors, level two are dark green or brown, mid-level are the color white, leaders are those that used to work for railways and has an accessory that proves it, like a logo of some kind.

The ones that invaded the yard at Knapford were level one teens, the lowest kind. Twenty-two teens were in the cars. One in each lone truck, three teens in each goods van, six more teens were in the lone utility van

"Hehehehe...all according to plan." said a member over the radio to the other ones, "Edward won't know what hit him!" soon after, everyone laughed deviously, not knowing that their plan might be compromised...

* * *

In the morning on Monday, Thomas was feeling excited about the job that he switched with Edward as he went on doing his daily routine for the school day as he puts on his clothes that he always wore. When Edward heard the commotion that was created by Thomas, he woke up drowsily, "It seems that you are quite excited about today Thomas..." said Edward sleepily as gets out of bed.

"Heck yeah I am Edward! I just can't wait to start my work right this time...unlike yesterday...but today will be different and Headmaster will see that can be very reliable and true to his decision that day when I first arrived to the academy!" said Thomas as he leaves the dorm for class.

"Oh boy...he has much to learn..." said Edward as he puts on his glasses, "especially about the troublesome teens..."

Ten minutes after both Edward and Thomas reached to their classroom with Mr. Porter, Thomas noticed that Henry was all better again as he was next to Gordon and James again.

"Huh, that's strange...Henry's all better even though he looked like he was dying yesterday...but wasn't legitimately going to die though." Thomas said to himself.

Edward spoke, "Uh, Thomas? You need to be careful around freight and trucks though when you go to work today." Thomas looked confused as he heard Edward, "Why should I Edward? They're just rolling stock and nothing else. It's not like they're alive or something. It would be just as strange if a locomotive was alive." said Thomas, "I mean, I got this in the bag!"

"That's not what I mean! It's the troublesome teens!" said Edward in a serious tone, "Who are they?" asked Thomas.

"The troublesome teens are a crazy gang of expelled academy students to puts towards their revenge on the railway and lives to see destruction for fun! You mistreat them, they will mistreat you until they throw you off the line...for a laugh! They treat this as if it was all a game! They hide in rolling stock and I know how to control them." explained Edward until he was shushed by Henry as the lesson started and unfortunately, Thomas was focusing on the lesson rather than listening to Edward.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._ thought Edward to himself.

* * *

Hours went by as the group was learning in class and eating lunch at their respective tables until it was time for them to go back to work. Thomas began to feel excited again and was the first to leave after class, causing Edward to chase him as it was his duty to teach him things that he doesn't know about the railway.

At the station's yard, Thomas was shunting the goods train that Edward was suppose to use by platform 5, unknown of the hitchhikers that are on board the 7 freight cars, 2 vans, and the utility van. Thomas backed up his E2 in front of the train, getting ready until Edward arrived beside him with worry on his face.

Edward spoke to Thomas from his own cab, "Thomas did you listen what I said earlier today?" Thomas chucked, "About those "troublesome teens"? Don't worry, I think I can handle it. I also remembered that need to get coupled up first. You worry too much, like Henry!"

"Don't get confident Thomas, it will become your undoing..." said Edward, "The teens will push you off the rails if you let your guard down...like I said before."

Thomas rolled his eyes at that statement and blew the E2's whistle, causing the troublesome teen at the first truck by Thomas' E2 coal bunker become startled and radioed in to the others.

"Everyone, change of plans..." the member said with a smirk.

Soon enough, the teens felt some shaking from their respective environments as they fell from where they were standing. It got them quite angry because of Thomas' carelessness as he began to couple up to the cars.

"One engineer is as good as another..." quietly said the member in seething anger.

Edward spoke to Thomas once more, "Thomas, the troublesome teens are truly tricksters, you really need to be careful!"

"Don't be silly. I can handle myself, remember? I said it before and I'll say it again! Plus, I don't think they're real anyway."

Soon enough, Thomas activated the controls and released the regulator and his E2 starts leaving the station for the mainline.

* * *

One hour passed as Thomas went down the mainline, Thomas smiled as he pulled the cars, he thought i was all going fine for him.

"Silly Edward...troublesome teens...what imagination he has and people say that _I'm_ full of ideas!" said Thomas as his engine goes across the suspension bridge and heads past Wellsworth Station on the middle track.

As Thomas goes past under the road bridge and goes onto the two bends leading to Gordon's Hill. Apparently, Gordon made his make already on the railway and maybe with the use of Edward again, taking the credit once more.

Thomas' E2 started to groan from the metal as it begins to feel weak as it climbs the hill but it was because the troublesome teens were messing with the brakes before their real fun begins, "Come on old boy, steady now. Don't give out from the coupling rods that are on your wheels..." said Thomas and Charles tries to steady the fire in the firebox.

Then...it happened.

As Thomas reached the top, he began to turn on the brakes so he can have the E2 stop but he soon heard someone shout, "NOW!" Thomas looked out and saw a teen boy in grey clothing popping out of the truck by the coal bunker and he shoulder tackled the wall of the truck with a lot of force. Soon after, more teens joined in, he even felt some in the vans!

"Wh-What the?! Troublesome Teens?! They're real?!" shouted Thomas in shock and surprise.

The teens spoke all spoke at the same time, "No, no! Go on! On, on, on! Let's go fast!" Before Thomas could reach for the brakes, he and Charles fell on the floor from the shaking and the E2 began to roll quickly down the hill! The troublesome teens were laughing manically as they did. Thomas got up and blew the whistle as a warning as the E2 goes down the line in a dizzying speed, "AHHH! Why didn't I listen?!" screamed Thomas as goes for the brakes but it wasn't working! The locomotive was going too fast for it to work!

As the E2 became a runaway train, Henry witnessed Thomas being in danger as he has his C1/A1 hybrid engine was pulling the coaches and became worried as it went by.

Thomas looked out from the cab and saw relief but with worry as he was about to reach Maron, "Oh no! It's the station! What should I do?! I must stop!" shouted Thomas nervously but he saw the E2's brake once more and pulled it once again tightly as he went to a siding at a goods yard and it slowly went to a stop as the engine hit the buffers lightly.

It was finally over.

Thomas fell on the floor in a sitting position and panted hard, "What...a wild ride...but a dangerous one...at that..." Thomas got back up and climbed down from the cab but what he didn't know was that he was being watched...by Headmaster Hatt.

"Thomas?" said the headmaster as he walked towards the boy and Thomas yelped in surprise when he saw him, "What are you doing here and why were you going so fast?"

"Uh..w-well sir, I brought in Edward's freight for him but t-the troublesome teens! T-They hitchhiked the train sir and gave me trouble, sir!" explained Thomas nervously, he didn't want to get in trouble a second time...

Hatt looked stern at him, "You have much to learn about the ways of the railway little Thomas, the good sides and even the bad ones, like the troublesome teens. That is why I asked Edward to do this, so he can have control over these delinquents as they just suddenly hitchhike on my railway just recently before you and the others came along and when he took his first job on pulling freight, the troublesome teens were up to their antics but Edward strangely had control over them. That boy can be be quite special...but back to the point, as I said, I asked Edward to do this job, not you Thomas! If you aren't prepared to know about this railway and it's dangers, rules and regulations properly and to control your impatient mindset, I'll have no choice but to suspend you from your classes and working on the railway and send you to your dorm."

Thomas gasped, "No! I'm so sorry sir! Please headmaster! I want to learn about this railway and I really want to have what it takes to be a really useful student and be one of highest of my class!"

The headmaster walked away to get back into his car as later on, as the teens were back in the academy when the day was over, he was speaking sternly to Edward, who was disappointed from his own actions. Headmaster Hatt ordered the two students that from now own, they will have to stay in the station yard until Thomas knows about railway as much as Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was all my fault..." said Thomas as he walked towards Edward when Hatt left, "Never mind that Thomas, at least we are still working together again. I'll help you getting yourself into tip-top Sodor shape!" replied Edward.

"Thanks Edward." said Thomas.

"Come on, let's get in our dorm for some sleep." said Edward and soon after, they both did so.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright! That is another chapter done! And I hope you liked seeing the Troublesome Teens up to their antics in this series! I think these guys (The Troublesome Trucks) never got a chance to have a human form at all! OMG! I did it! I did something original for a set characters that has never been seen before in a T &F fanfiction! REJOICE EVERYONE!**

 **As usual, if you enjoyed the chapter/story, give a fave, review, whatever you need to see more work out of me! Later peeps!**


	8. My STATUS

**Hello everybody,** ** _TheMillenniumWriter_** **back again and I am SO sorry for you all to be kept waiting on me bringing in new chapters for "Sodor Railway Academy". The thing is with me, I'm currently in college and all of my focus has been on that and it gave me no time or choice to create any updated chapters. Trust me, it's FRUSTRATING. I really didn't want to keep you guys hanging at all and I truly wanted to keep going with this story.**

 **But fortunately for me, I've made a decision about things regarding the direction of the story. And by the story, I mean the structure of it and the status of it.**

 **I have decided that I'm going to reboot this story (Since I can't edit because I have been away for a long while). BUT DON'T WORRY. Nothing will be changed too drastically. It's only because I'm planning to do a script version of the story as a base for me so I can check, edit, and plan out what I should write in between dialogue. I feel that would be good for me to not screw up things like tense and stuff like that.**

 ** _Do you like that idea? Hit it up in the reviews for your thoughts on it and follow for the revival of "Sodor Railway Academy"!_**


End file.
